


Of soft meadows and calming winds

by ShadowDarling123



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Hound is only mentioned, Kissing, M/M, don't hate me plz, first work of my own, help me, just my mind going a bit crazy, not sure how to tag this, only kisses and tickles though, suggestive (a tiny bit) themes, this has nothing to do with canon at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 13:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowDarling123/pseuds/ShadowDarling123
Summary: Bee and Cliff take a break from everone at the Ark and drive to a very secluded meadow, where they relax.





	Of soft meadows and calming winds

Bumblebee could have kicked himself in his skid plate. If he weren't in his alt mode, that is. The Autobot next to him just kept on grousing and complaining about the lack of respect among them. Granted, his voice could be very soothing and relaxing, but not when he used it to be annoying. The two scouts were on a simple drive out. Optimus refused to let the minibots leave on their on, whether they could defend themselves or not. He had insisted on them taking at least another minibot or somebot else with them, in case the decepticons decided to attack. True, Bee and his teammates were easily lifted, light weights that they were. But they would be in serious trouble should Megatron decide to send out a trine of seekers. 

The yellow scout was pulled from his thoughts when he heard a very angry horn beeping next to him. The Porsche was swerving in front of him, drawing his attention. “Primus, Bee! Will you listen? Where were ya anyway? Cybertron?!” the red menace demanded and pulled over so they could take a break. “I'm sorry, Cliffjumper.” Bee was quick to apologize, sinking a little lower on his shocks. “It's just.. well. All you've done since we departed from the Base was complaining. I think it just got to me..” he tried to explain, rocking back and forth on his wheels, looking very much like a kicked turbo pup, even in alt mode. Cliffjumper regarded him for another few tense moments, his engine idling along. Bee was sure he'd get a mouthing off now. But the red Porsche let out a put upon sigh before leading them back on the street. “Tell ya what. I know a little place close by. No humans, no cons, hopefully, and we can stretch our legs there.” was all he said, before picking up speed and Bumblebee had a little trouble keeping up with the sports car. 

It wasn't long until they came to a less populated area, the houses grew fewer and the distance between grew as well. Not long after that they arrived at a very isolated little forest. No signs of humans. No sign of little organic feet or tire tracks. It was the perfect place to get off their tires. Cliffjumper was the first to transform, his glass gas canon already in his servos and looking around, then up. Most forgot to look up and then bad things happened. With a nod he stowed the canon in his sub spaced and Bumblebee joined him after transforming. “Wow. It really is pretty here. How did you find this?” the yellow scout asked, bracing both hands on his hips and looking around the meadow. Cliffjumper shrugged. “Discovered this with Hound after we woke up on this rock. He fell instantly in love with this place and decided to ask the government to make this into a nature reserve. To protect the very rare and endangered species of lizards and butterflies apparently.” he scoffed, but it was with affection not out of spite. The red minibot looked around once more, focusing on a rather large rock protruding from the soft grasses they were standing on. “Let's just enjoy this as long as we can while out here. I'm sure Prowl com us soon enough to get back.” he groused but Bee chuckled and followed, sitting down on the sun warmed rock and leaning back on his hands. The sky was a beautiful shade of blue, fluffy clouds drifting on unhurried. The surface of the nearby lake glittering and glistening with the suns rays. This time it was Bumblebee who broke the silence. “You know Cliff, I love it here. It's so peaceful and quiet. Nothing like Cybertron even during it's peaceful days. There was always the hum of mechanics, the clatter of gears and the pounding of Cybertron's core. But here, it's just the wind in my audios, the birds singing and a little bit of other sounds of nature. I can see why Hound loves it here. We should invite him the next time we get to come here.” he mused, watching a pair of butterflies dancing around each other, their flight wobbly and still so beautiful. He saw Cliffjumper nodding out of his peripheral vision, agreeing without speaking. “yeah. I was once here with him. He just laid down on his back in the grass and took one deep invent before breaking out in tears. He was pretty emotional. When I asked him what was the matter, he just shook his head and sighed. 'feels like home to me, is all' he said and soaked in the sun rays. I'm pretty sure he was close to overloading right then and there.” he huffed and looked away. “Seeing him this vulnerable... it just doesn't sit right with me.” 

Bumblebee smiled. “Primus Cliffjumper. Don't get mushy with me!” he laughed and then shrieked , which he would totally deny later, as Cliff pounced on him and they tumbled off the rock in a tangle of limbs and laughter. Bee hoped he could tickle out the fun side of Cliffjumper when coming here, but this was so much better. It wasn't long until Cliff had the yellow scout pinned beneath him, both of his wrists secured by one of his own. “Take that back, bug!” he growled playfully and began to wriggle his digits in the others transformation seams, making Bee squeal and thrash, trying to get away from the sensation. “Help! Stop already! Please..” he begged, clear tears running from his optics from the laughter. Cliffjumper had sat down on Bee's mid section, pinning him down. But seeing his fellow minibot reduced to giggles and shrieking laughter he could only smile. Before he could stop and think about what exactly he was doing, he was already leaning down, sealing his lips softly over Bumblebee's. The yellow scout quieted immediately and Cliff was sure to be pushed away now, only to be surprised again when the kiss was reciprocated. Bee was freeing his servos now, instead bringing them up to Cliffs face and framing them gently to keep him in place. It took some time for them to separate and when they did, Bee was smiling and giggling up at a confused Cliffjumper. “Guess the name is program..” he teased and grinned up the red minibot. Cliffjumper blinked in confusion, before laughing out loud, much to Bees annoyance. “Can it, Bee. You're so bad at flirting. Primus. You know my name has nothing to do with jumping 'Bots, but the kick I get from jumping off cliffs and onto seekers. I invented that game. Sunny and Sides just perfected it.” he chuckled and rolled off of Bee. The yellow scout looked disappointed for a moment before sitting up. “So. You saying you're up to some movie back at base? After I get all the grass out of my plating, that is. Hey, you could help me with that in the wash racks.” he offered, standing and dusting off what he could reach. Primus! That would itch until he got that wash! “never mind. I think I just want to go to a Car-Wash. At least I know one on the way back to base.” Cliffjumper regarded him for a moment before shaking his head. “nah. I think I'd like to get that wash rack, if you don't mind.” he grinned and began walking towards the road from where they were coming from. Bee just laughed and followed, intent to make good on that promise of a wash and maybe more kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave a comment if you're up to it! X3


End file.
